princeofnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Inoculation
The Inoculation was a medical treatment given to the Nonmen by the Inchoroi, granting them immortality. The term is also sometimes used to refer to the period exceeding one hundred years when the Nonmen and Inchoroi were at peace. This period abruptly and violently ended in the Womb Plague. Prelude Following Arkfall, the Mansion of Viri was nearly destroyed. King Nin’janjin begged King Cû’jara-Cinmoi of Siöl for aid. Instead, Siöl invaded and occupied Viri. The Inchoroi won the allegiance of Nin'janjin by promising him vengeance against Cû’jara-Cinmoi. The Inchoroi and Nonmen of Viri marched to war together at the Battle of Pir Pahal, but many of Nin'janjin's followers turned against the Inchoroi, horrified at their appearance and carnal nature. Only the arrival of Cû’jara-Cinmoi and his host saved the Nonmen of Viri from destruction. The Inchoroi were defeated, their King, Sil, slain and their greatest weapon, the Heron Spear, lost. Aurang rallied the Inchoroi and led them, and Nin'janjin, from the field. The Inchoroi were forced to endure a long period - certainly decades and possibly more than a century - of siege within the Ark, under the vigilant eye of the Second Watch. Eventually they sent Nin'janjin to treat with Cû’jara-Cinmoi. To the latter's astonishment, Nin'janjin had not aged a day since Pir Pahal. Nin'janjin related that the Inchoroi were dwelling in horror and fear within the Ark and wished to sue for peace. He asked Cû’jara-Cinmoi what they might do to make amends. Cû’jara-Cinmoi replied that he would have death banished from his race. The Inoculation Cû’jara-Cinmoi agreed to suspend his war against the Inchoroi in return for immortality, to the dismay of many of his counsellors. Unwilling to risk any of their lives before his own - or believing that he could only lead by example - Cû’jara-Cinmoi was the first of his race after Nin'janjin to be Inoculated, a painful process involving hollow pins being inserted into every tissue of his body and an age-killing nostrum to be poured through them. Sarpanur of the Inchoroi - the King-Healer and Killer-of-Hells, but in reality Aurang - carried out the process. Cû’jara-Cinmoi soon regained his vigour and athleticism, and soon other Nonmen followed him. His wife Hanalinqû was the first Nonmen woman to accept the treatment. The Inoculation was a gradual process, but within a century every Nonman Mansion had gone through the treatment and every High King and leader of note save only Sin’niroiha had endured it. The first problems did not emerge until those Nonmen women already advanced in years began to die. It may be that such deaths did not arouse suspicion, as the treatment's effectiveness was not immediate and its effectiveness on Nonmen of advanced age was doubtful. Only Morimhira of the aged Nonmen became truly immortal. It was only when Hanalinqû perished, despite the ministrations of her Inchoroi surgeons, that suspicions were aroused. Soon the Womb Plague spread through the Nonman race, killing every female of the species. Cû’jara-Cinmoi realised that the deaths were taking place in the same order the women had been Inoculated. He also received intelligence that the Inchoroi were evacuating Eärwa and falling back on the Ark. Driven to utter fury by the betrayal, Cû’jara-Cinmoi forged an alliance between the High Mansions and led the greatest army in Nonman history to confront the Inchoroi at the Battle of Pir Minginnial and make them pay for their actions. Thus began the disaster that would be the doom of the Nonmen, and the woe that would drive so many Ishroi mad for grief and loss. The “death of death” promised by Nin-janjin and Aurang became the death of birth (Nasamorgas) as well.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Inoculation' References Category:Inchoroi Category:Cûnuroi